One Chance
by Lexi-alexa-256
Summary: It started as a friendship, then turned into a bond. Then a promise became love... now they only have one chance to show how strong their love truly is... to rebel against family and home... to be one another again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto or it's characters. If I did Sasuke would be back in the village making out with Sakura in every chapter (Big SasuSaku fan ^.^). I Do Own the Plot of the story and Saya. **_

_**Lexii: This is a TobixOc Fic. Tobi is extremely OOC in this story. The ages are off as well. **_

_**ENJOY! :D **_

_**By the way beta'd by AnimeLuver515.**_

_**One Chance… **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The moon was high, and The Hidden Leaf village was quiet. No one was stirring… expect a young brown-haired konouchi. Saya Uchiha couldn't hide the fact that something was going to happen tonight. Something that would scar her, hurt her, pressure her. The young konouchi reached the hidden leaf gates, the area she thought something might happen. Saya let out a struggling breath of relief. When the 13 year old girl turned around, her heart broke into millions of pieces. "Tobi…" She said._

"…_." He didn't answer. The guy walked past the heartbroken girl. She turned to face him. _

"…_You're leaving… aren't you?" She said tears already form at the brim of her eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" _

"_Sorry? You're supposed to be my best friend. You said you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Tears started to fall from the konouchi's face._

"_Saya… I need to leave, I've already join them. You need to understand-"_

"_Need to understand what? That's this is life, things happen for no reason. Well let me say this I've accepted life after my parents death, I've accepted that my cousin left me here alone. But what I can't accept is you leaving me." She collapsed on the floor, burying her face in her hands. She heard faint footsteps walking. Suddenly the boy hugged her, something he always did when she broke down._

"_Saya… you are a great friend, none of this is your fault… I know you've been though a lot… but I just can't afford to hurt you… I'm leaving to protect you…" He murmured in her hair. Saya eyes widen, and started to flutter close. Tobi put Saya on the bench, tears still falling from her eyes. Tobi brushed a piece of hair off her face and kissed her forehead. "Like I said, I'm sorry…" Were his last words to Saya._

The now 16 year old ninja sprang up from her bed, gripping the bed sheets tightly. It's been three years since Tobi left and that night still haunts her in her dreams. She touched the spot where Tobi kissed her forehead. The young woman laid back down on her bed.

"3 years…" Saya sighed. "Why can't I forget?" The 16 year old looked at her clock flashing the numbers 8:19.

"Oh shit, I'm late!" She yelled tripping over her blankets and landing face first on her bedroom floor.

"Owww!" She painfully moaned. As fast as lighting, she was dressed and ready to go to work. "Please oh Kami, please make Tsunade-sama drunk enough to stay home." She pleaded silently. Arriving at work by 8:27 (Best time yet) She stuck into the back entrance of the hospital only to be stopped by…

"T-Tsunade-sama!"

"You're late again, Saya." Tsunade took in a breath. "Saya… you're becoming late frequently… I am suggesting you stay home for a while." Tsunade stated flatly.

"No please Tsunade, I can't be fired from here please" Saya pleaded to her master.

"Saya it's not like I'm firing you, you're just going to have a week off. Please, Saya just one week to clear your mind." Saya sighed agreeing to stay home for a week.

Still, in a way Saya was defying her master. Instead of going home, Saya started to walk to the training grounds. Little did she know that someone was heading that way too.

Tobi, who was now 18 years old, walked towards the training grounds of the hidden leaf. Stopping at his usual place, he felt an unusual but familiar presence a few feet ahead of him. Tobi followed the presence and saw a brown hair girl throwing kunais at dummies. After examining her, he realized who she was.

"Saya…" He whispered. After 3 years of not seeing Saya, Tobi was actually surprised to see how much she had both grown and improved.

No wonder why he couldn't figure out who she was. She was different. "She's changed? Everything about her… seems different… Did I turn her into this?"

The young konouchi was fuming and taking out all her anger on the training dummies. "You need to stay home," Saya said mocking her teacher. "It's for the best!" The kunai she threw hit the dummy in a vital spot. She was so caught up in mocking her teacher, that she didn't even realize that someone was behind her. As Saya reached behind her back to get her sword, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Long time huh?" The person behind her said. Saya froze.

'That voice...' Saya thought. "No way I have to be dreaming," Saya said.

"Saya, trust me you're not dreaming," The guy behind her said. Saya eyes started to water. The girl turned around, to the black hair guy.

"Told you." He said smiling down at the girl. Saya hugged him and started to cry.

"3 years… alone," she mumbled. Tobi patted Saya's head as she sobbed on him.

"I'm sorry…" She hated those words.

"Sorry… what are you sorry for?" She asked him. He didn't answer. Saya's natural brown eyes turned into fiery red ones.

"…No… please don't leave me again." She pleaded. Tobi looked away from the girls' gaze. Her eyes became a even brighter red due to the rage increasing within her.

"I've been on my own, fought for my life and tried to search for you and my cousin for 3 years and what do I get?" Her voice was rising at every word. "My best friend who left me 3 years ago coming back and then leaving me again. I… can't… believe you, Tobi." She said. Tobi gazed down at the girl locking eyes with his.

"Saya… I told you I'm part of the Akatsuki, you can't stop me!" Tobi didn't mean to be so harsh to Saya but that last statement she said was hurtful. The girl took a step back from Tobi and put her head down.

"Now I understand, why everyone thinks I'm weak…" She said tears hitting the ground with soft plops. "I always cry, even for dumb reasons… you must think I'm pathetic," She stated. "I thought I changed, but here I am in front of you and crying"

"You say you're pathetic but you're really not" Tobi said. Saya raised her head. "Crying has always been a sign that you're alive and truthfully tears heal others around you…" Tobi took a step towards Saya. "You have changed Saya… an incredible improvement for 3 years." He said wiping the tears from Saya face.

"I have to go now" He said. Saya looked at him with her tear stained eyes.

"Please don't leave me… please" Tobi kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back… One day" He said walking into the shadows. Saya stood in same place for the next 5 minutes shocked, and thinking about what he had said.

'That was my chance… my only chance to tell him…and I screw it up… again' Saya thought landing on the grass on her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexii: Thank you to those who have reviewed my first chapter. :D. To those who asked if this is a Madara/Tobi. Yes, it is, and it is a Multi-chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it characters, if I did Sasuke would have never left in the first place. I do own Saya though. Characters may be OOC. And ages are off as well.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Beta'd by Animeluver515 **

_**Chapter 2**_

Saya didn't know how long she was kneeling on the ground, all she knew was that the sun was setting in the most agonizing way as possible. Saya waited until the sun was low enough to start heading home. Not wanting anyone to see her like this and start asking what happened. She wasn't in the mood to do so. After about 45 minutes, the young women made her way back home. During her time walking back, she realized how right Lady Tsunade was about making her stay home for the week. Saya really hated it when she was right. When she got to her apartment she threw herself on her bed, wishing instead of a week off, she'll have a month off. All she has to do now is figure out, how to sneak out and search for Tobi… all on her own. "Tobi…" She mumbled into her pillow. Saya turned around and stared at the ceiling. The moonlight glared though her window, laughing at her pain as always. It seems like the moon always witness all the horrible things that happen to her. It was always stained red in her eyes. There was never innocence of white to the moon, only red and it seems that's the only color it will be. Saya stared at the moon for a while until she fell into a deep slumber.

'You must think I'm pathetic…' Tobi sighed. He knew the risks of entering the village, but seeing Saya blame herself for what he did… just thinking about was pissing him off. Tobi punched a stone and it broke in half.

"Ohhh looks like someone is pissed off" A guy with blonde hair appear next to him.

"I'm not in the mood Deidera"

"Ohhh your little girlfriend dumped you?" Deidera said.

"She not my girlfriend… at least not after what I put her though" Tobi replied to Deidera's annoying comment.

"Its ok buddy, that chick is nothing. She's just a lost soul. Just forget about her Tobi." Tobi ignored Deidera. Deidera continue to rant to Tobi to forget a 'worthless good for nothing.' That was until someone intervened in the conversation.

"Deidera, the boss wants you." A dark voice replied. I knew that voice all too well.

"Okay" Deidera made a funny face after the voice said boss. When Deidera left, Tobi turned to the black hair Uchiha.

"Itachi, what do you want?" Tobi said his voice become deeper. He just leaned against a tree.

"It not that hard to figure out who you're talking about" he said.

"Of course not, especially if she's your cousin" Tobi replied, he stood up and removed his mask.

"Hn" He replied. "So how is Saya these days?" He asked.

I looked at him. "She's improved faster than a normal girl her age…" Itachi eyes widen when he heard the word "Improved".

"So she's improved, you say" He smiled slightly. "She's growing up faster than I expected." Itachi looked towards me. "Do you believe she's ready for the truth, Madara?"

Madara sighed deeply. "I'll be taking that as 'No' then."

"She not ready as of now. But soon she will be." He replied.

"I, trust that you understand I want nothing bad happening to her." Itachi stated. Madara darkly chuckled.

"Do you think I would harm such a flower as her?" Madara turned his back to Itachi, placing his mask back on. "To say, I haven't hurt her could be an understatement, but the pain she has now will help her in the future." Madara began to walk away. Itachi sighed at Madara's depart. He hated that fact Madara was getting closer to his young cousin. Saya wasn't the type of girl to believe such things as love, he knew he practically raised her himself. Itachi knew Madara was just using her for his own deeds, like he used Sasuke and himself. She was just another part of his plan. Itachi walked away going back to his training.

In the clearing of where Madara and Itachi talked, a blonde Akatsuki member heard every word exchanged by both Uchiha's.

"Saya? I should pay a visit to her." Deidera smirked. He walked away, heading to Konoha, instead of the hideout.

Back in Konoha, Saya was less than happy be awake. In less, than two hours, after she woke up an Anbu sent by Tsunade told her go to the Hokage's tower as directed to speak to her. Only thing ran through her head. 'What did she do?' Saya knocked on the door of Tsunade's office, a few seconds later and low 'Come in' was heard.

"Lady, you wanted to see me?" Saya bowed slightly and looked at her busty teacher. She did not look happy.

"Saya, I have a few questions for you?" Saya sensed something bad about this.

"May I ask what this is about?" Saya asked. Tsunade searched her eyes for a second but couldn't find any emotion in them.

"Three years ago, The Akatsuki gained a member with a mask, one who came to this village and spoke to you." Saya's eyes widen. _'Tobi wasn't part of the Akatsuki then. He was a Konoha shinobi wasn't he?' _"Do you have ties to the Akatsuki?" She asked seriously. "I want the truth."

Saya was taken back a little. _'Someone saw me talking to Tobi yesterday. She knows. I need to lie' _"Lady Hokage, on my word as Konoha Shinobi, I don't have any ties to the Akatsuki." '_Not as of now at least' _"But I will state that I have encounter some members a few years back." Saya searched the eyes of her teacher seeing if she believed her or not. Taking from the gesture from her, she confirmed it.

"Alright, Uchiha. You may go." Saya bowed at Tsunade before she exited. Outside in the hallway, Saya smirked and walked away from the office, heading to the training grounds. Saya was content with her answer to Tsunade; she knew that the Hokage would believe her. Saya was her precious student and prodigy, much like Sakura.

When Saya arrived at the training grounds, she stood against a tree and laughed. Never have she done something like this before. Lying wasn't something she was good at. Her laugher was cut off by a voice.

"Laughing about something funny?" Saya turned around a kunai already in her hand. Nobody was there. She looked around her but couldn't see anybody. Suddenly, she was pinned against a tree. Her eyes widen. "Didn't think that your enemy can use disappearance?" Deidera appeared in front of her. Saya looked at the man pinning her to the tree. _'Black cloak with red clouds' _

"You're an Akatsuki member." Saya said. Deidera looked at her up and down.

"Considering how you're not scared, that must mean you were confronted by one of us before, Konoha Shinobi." Saya kneed him in the stomach; Deidera winced and smiled at her. "Feisty. Sorry missy, but I don't have time to play. I'm looking for someone."

"I hope that someone isn't looking for you." Saya kicked him in his leg making him lose his hold on Saya. She took this opportunity to duck and kick him to the ground. Deidera saw this grabbed her leg. "Look. I don't have time for games" He threw Saya to a tree. She landed on the tree hard, making her lose the air in her lungs. As she coughed and gasped, Deidera walked towards her. "Maybe you know who I'm looking for." Saya looked at him, still coughing. "I'm looking for a girl named Saya" Her eyes widen. Saya stood up and disappear in front of Deidera in a flash. She appeared behind him with a Kunai to his throat.

"What do you want with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lexii: Thanks for those who review and favorite this story. :D I've made my mind on when I have to update and that's every 2 weeks. Since I missed last week Update, I'm putting up two chapters in one day. Also I'm adding Oneshot for my Sister and Beta person too. So much writing! .**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did it would be called SASUKE because the main character will be Sasuke not the blonde that annoys me so much (He doesn't really annoy me, He's attitude does.)I do Own Saya though and plot of the story.**_

_**ENJOY! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

"What do you want with me?"

Deidera didn't answer her. Saya pressed the kunai deeper into his throat, making a small cut on him. Saya was serious and Deidera could tell she wasn't someone to play with. "Answer me. What is it that you seek me for?" Her voice was stern, even with that soft voice of hers. Deidera grin. Saya suddenly felt something crawling up her bare leg. She looked down to see a few small white spiders crawling up her leg. She tried to shake them off her, but it didn't work.

"Like my art." He grinned. Saya eyes widen. Deidera placed two fingers to his lips, releasing his justu. An explosion rang throughout the forest. Smoke filled the area, Deidera watched as the smoke cleared. "If you couldn't defend yourself from that blow, then you're useless to us." He said as he started to walk away.

"Earth style: Earth barrier" He heard her say. Deidera turned around, and saw a wall around her. 'Earth style? Isn't she an Uchiha?' While Deidera was trying figure out, what kind of justu she possess, Saya created hand signs, and put her fingers to her lips. "Fire Style: Phoenix flower!" Small little fire balls attacked Deidera. He dodged them, only to be caught in the cross fire of the same justu she released. 'She's fast.'

"I see you're strong. Ok let's make a deal. Let's battle, if I win, you join the Akatsuki, if you win, and every Akatsuki member you met will leave you alone. It's a fair deal." Deidera said a hand already inside his pouch of clay.

"That still didn't answer my question. But I take the deal." She smirked. 'If I lose, I'll be recruited, and see Tobi once again. This is my chance.' Saya grabbed a kunai from her pouch and disappeared. "Just don't underestimate me." Saya soft voice whispered, through the trees. Deidera placed two fingers to his lips, holding multiple C1 insects in the palm of his hands, throwing them on the ground, he scattered them to different areas of the forest. Saya stood on top of high branch of a tree, knowing that Deidera's justu can only work on ground level, yet her plan to lose this battle was hurting her pride more than anything else.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Saya created 3 lighting clones and scattered them around the forest as well. Saya jumped off the branch and faced herself with Deidera.

"So you're going head on about this. Figures, you Uchiha's hate waiting." Saya stood quiet just watching. Behind her back, she twirled her kunai on her finger waiting for just the right moment. Deidera became impatient and raised his fingers to his lips.

"Damn Uchiha's!" The little insects came back crawling towards Saya. They started crawling up her leg, Deidera watched and laughed as she tried to get them off her. "You didn't learn your lesson the first time. They don't come off easily." He laughed as she struggled. As all the insects, bound her body Deidera release the justu. When the smoke cleared away, Saya laid on the ground. Blood seeped though many wounds covering her body, her outfit practically blown off her. Her breathing was heavy and rash but she was still alive.

Deidera looked at the body before him. "Weak… but a deal is a deal." He picked up her body and walked towards the hideout.

In the coverings of the forest, a man stood watching both of them fight. Sharingan eyes closed in deep thought. "She's too reckless…" Itachi said with a sigh, many horrible things running though his head to do the annoying blonde. 'Madara is not going to be happy when he hears of this.' Itachi rushed to the hideout to tell the news of the newest addition to the Akatsuki.

"What?" A dark voice yelled surprised. Itachi stood in front of the Uchiha Elder, telling him of the situation that there in. "That stupid blonde."

Madara shook his head. "Tell, Pein to give us missions under my orders, and tell him of the newest addition." Itachi nodded and disappear. "Reckless… She's too reckless…" Madara walked away, knowing that in a few hours the very girl he was protecting was being brought to the most dangerous place that he knew. A smirk played his lips. "Let's make this fun then."

Deidera walked into the hideout, he was able to patch up most Saya's wounds so she wouldn't bleed to death but she still needed treatment.

"Deidera. Pein wants you." Zetsu said coming from the ground. He looked at the girl in his arms. "Yummy, can I eat her?" The dark part of him said. Deidera walked away from him. Down the hallway, Konan was coming out of Pein's office.

"Take her and heal her." He said as he gave Saya to her.

"Pein already knows about her. You need to get ready for your mission with Tobi, just check in with him though." Konan walked away taking Saya to the Infirmary.

"What make you to recruit her?" Pein said calmly, inside he was fuming.

"It was deal. I win she comes, She wins nobody bothers her. She knows about the Akatsuki already and knows some of our members personally, one includes Itachi."

"That's because she's his cousin. We had our eyes on her for a while. Go on your mission with Tobi, to capture the four tails." Deidera started to walk to the door. "Just to let you know you're going to feel Itachi wrath." Deidera turned around and saw a grin on his face. 'The wrath of Itachi Uchiha, something I'm not forward looking too.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lexii: Yay! Another chapter out! Thanks for those who review and favorite!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did. I do own Saya.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Konan finished wrapping up Saya's wound from her battle with Deidera. Saya was struggling while she was unconscious, it was like she fighting something in her dream, and it would stop and then started again. Konan left her there to rest, there wasn't much she could do to stop a bad dream anyway.

_ A little girl stood by her parent's room, stuck between the decisions of going in or walking away. The girl grabbed her necklace that she was wearing, it glowed in her hand, and she'd listened by the door. She heard her mother weeping and her father talking. _

_ "There isn't much we could do. She will find out one day."_

_ "I don't want her to think lowly of me, Yashiro. She's our daughter." Her mother sobbed in her father's arms. Saya listened, and finally wanted to know what happen and rushed in. Instead of seeing her mother in her father's arms shocked at the child, she saw blood and two dead bodies by her feet and behind the bodies, a figure with sharingan eyes. The white moon shining through the window turned red and everything became dark._

Saya sat up fast and started to gasp for breath. She grasps the blankets around her hands, her body shaking. "Mom… Dad…" She said lowly. As her breathing returned back to normal, she realized that she wasn't home like she thought she was. **'I win, you join us. You win, we'll leave you alone.' **

"Oh, yeah… I'm supposed to join the Akatsuki." She sighed. She was in deep thought when the door opened.

"You're awake, good time to meet Pein." A blue-hair woman walked in. Saya stared at the women, confused that there was other woman in the Akatsuki. Being caught staring at her, Saya turned her head and nodded, and got off the table she was laying on. The walk to the office was silence; Saya was walking behind the blue-hair ninja panicking about meeting the leader of this dangerous organization.

They both stopped a two large doors, Konan pushed them open and walked in, leaving Saya outside confused on either walking in or running away.

"Come in miss." A calm masculine voice said. Saya walked in, and saw an orange hair male with many piercing on his face. She bowed to him. "Uchiha Saya? Am I correct?" She nodded. "One of members, made a deal with you to join. Correct?" She nodded. Pein sighed. "May I see your Sharingan?" Saya looked directly at Pein.

"I don't carry the bloodline trait." Pein's face was unfazed.

"An Uchiha without the Sharingan?" Konan said.

"Only half my blood is Uchiha, and I was born a girl. Women are least likely to obtain the Sharingan than men." Saya stated calmly. Since a child, Saya wasn't able to obtain the Sharingan eyes, soon she was taken to an elder to check her eyes and they stated that she didn't have the charka type to release her sharingan. Even though, she didn't have the Sharingan, that didn't make her less than an Uchiha. Pein stared at the young women in front of him. "Headband." He said. Saya cocked her head to the side, confused. Pein held out his hand. Saya then understood, she unwrap the headband around her waist and gave it to Pein. He grabbed a Kunai and slashed the headband; he gave it back to her. "Your training starts in two days. You're dismissed. Konan take her to her room" She nodded and turned to the door. Saya nodded at him and follow Konan. This was just the beginning for Saya.

-2 weeks later-

Saya threw a few shurikens at Hidan. The Jashin worshipper blocked the attack. For the last two weeks, Saya became close to most of Akatsuki members. During her time there she was being trained by the remaining ones who were not missions, her favorite sparring partner was Hidan. Though she hated his cocky mouth, he was the only one who didn't go lightly on her during their time. Saya and Hidan didn't get 5 minutes into their sparring before Konan came out and said that Pein wanted Saya. Saya followed Konan into the hideout, confused on why Pein would want her this time, She didn't do anything wrong… at least not this time.

Without knocking, Saya walked into Pein's office. A small gasp left her lips as she froze on the spot. Pein looked towards the door, and sighed. The man in front of Pein didn't turn around, but Saya knew who it was even without the look of his face. Pein motioned for Saya to come to him, as seeing that she was too shocked to move.

"Saya…" She moved a few steps, but decided that how close she'll be to the man in front of her. Pein sighed.

Silence engulfed the room. Not even the breathing patterns could be heard by the three people.

"Itachi… Is that really you?"

"Hn" Itachi turned around, and faced the women in front of him. At that moment, Itachi body met the wall next to Pein. Saya's wiping her hands on her shorts and looked at the man in the hole on the wall, groaning in pain.

"Bastard! Eight years and all you have to say is 'Hn'." Saya walked up to the Elder Uchiha, who was currently rubbing the spot that Saya punched. Saya grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her. "I swear you'll never change. So Itachi, how does feel to see your little cousin?" Itachi stared at Saya. Suddenly the grip on his collar was released, and all Itachi saw was Saya's back exiting the office.

Itachi stared at the door, as his younger cousin left. Even after Itachi left the village all those years ago, he still visited the village to check up on Sasuke and Saya. Then when Sasuke left, he rarely visit. Now seeing Saya, her attitude was much different then when she was child, and Itachi was the first to witness this.

"She's strong Itachi, for an Uchiha who doesn't have the sharingan." Itachi looked towards Pein. "Not to mention, Beautiful." Pein smirked. Itachi growled at the orange-hair male and walked out.

"Having her here will make everything interesting." A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

Saya released a sigh. Years, before the massacre she admired the elder Uchiha and thought of him as an older brother, along with his brother Sasuke. Her reaction to punch him back in Pein's office wasn't what she wanted to do, but her emotions got to the better of her… again.

"You're different." A voice said behind her. Saya turned around and saw Itachi.

"Did you think I would stay the same after everything that happened?" She asked her voice hush.

Itachi sighed at the girl and sat next to her on the rock she was on. "One day, you'll understand and everything will fit together like a puzzle." He said lowly. Saya looked at him brown searching for emotion in his dark ones. She sighed and looked away from him.

"You always say that. 'One day everything will fit together like a puzzle'. I know you won't tell me the truth until I'm older but know that I understand your intentions and I learn about some truth of our clan." A sad smile played her lips as she looked at Itachi. Saya stood up and brushed the dirt off her shorts. She kissed the elder cheek and walked away going back to her training.

'IF only you knew the real truth about your heritage…' Itachi thought sadly as he watched the young women walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Saya. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_"Itachi-Nii!" A loud feminine voice rang throughout the woods of the Uchiha Estate. Soft footsteps could be heard, as the girl ran towards the young man in front of her. Itachi was bombarded by a weight jumping on top of him. A fit of giggles was heard on the weight on top of him._

"_Saya, what are you doing here?" Saya jumped off Itachi back and giggled at him._

"_Sasu-chan, said you back from your mission." Itachi looked at the girl, her long brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail like his, and wasn't wearing training clothes like he expected. Instead, her clan clothes were in its place._

"_Did you sneak away from your parents?" Itachi said sternly. Saya turned red and turn away from him. She pouted._

"_I wanted to see Itachi-nii…" Itachi sighed. "And you promise me that you were going to train me like Sasu-chan." Itachi ruffled Saya's hair, earning him a small pout to cross her 8 year old face._

"_Gomen, Saya-chan…" _

Saya smiled as she looked out the window of her room. She was always with Itachi and Sasuke in her childhood, she always sneaked away from the manor to escape from all the clan meetings that both her parents had to attend, and becoming a ninja was a better choice. Saya didn't want to become a simple clansman of the Uchiha clan anyway. A new memory swarmed her mind. A smile played her lips.

'_Shit! I'm so late' The 12 year old ran as fast she could to the meeting spot of her team. 'Riku- sensei is going to be so pissed. Baka Sasuke! This is his fault.' Suddenly, Saya bumped into someone and fell on the ground. "Owwww" Saya sat up and rubbed her lower back, a hand reached out to her. She looked up to see a guy with a mask on._

"_Gomen, are you okay?" He asked. Saya nodded, entranced by him. She finally noticed that she was staring, and blushed. A red hue tainted her face, as she bowed to him._

"_Arigato." Was all she said as she ran to meet her team. The guy stared at her as she ran, he watched her, the Uchiha insignia boring into his brain. _

She smiled as she remembers when they met again. That first meeting was beginning of their friendship. Saya sighed and walked over to her bed, remising about the past always took a lot of energy from her. Saya lay on her bed, watching the pale moon until she was deep asleep. As clouds started to block the moon, a figure entered her room from the open window.

The figure released a deep sigh, and looked down at the women in the bed beside him. A smile played his lips as he approached her with caution. He watched her steady breathing, as he kneeled beside her bed. The clouds broke and red sharingan eyes can be seen within the room.

"Tobi- kun…" A hush whisper escaped her lips. Madara stared at the women in front of him. Madara lightly brush a stray a hair from her face, a small sigh escape her lips on the gentle touch. Slowly, Madara traced figure in front of him, going over curve and bump on her body with just a finger.

"Soon… very soon…" Madara said as he kiss her cheek and disappear out the window, knowing little of the person who was watching every moment of theirs.

"She too young Madara, she will go in denial if she finds out." Itachi said, following the elder male into the training grounds. Madara stopped abruptly.

"So you're telling me you don't want her to find out?" His voice became darker. Madara didn't turn to face the Uchiha behind him.

"That's not it. Saya… she too native to understand what happened back then, all she knows is to follow orders. Be quiet and understand her place. That's who she is… and if she finds out the truth, about her parents and you… she wouldn't believe it." Itachi said. "I'm trying to protect her, unlike you who just want her for her body." Itachi said striking a nerve to the elder in front of him. Madara slightly faced the younger male behind him, sharingan eyes glaring into those dark and emotionless eyes of his. A smirk appeared, as a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's true, I dream of taking that body of hers for myself countless of times. Watching those lips of her cry my name whether it's in pleasure or pain. Yes, I've dreamed of it all Itachi, but face the truth." Madara turned fully to Itachi. "The only person who can truly protect Saya is me. Without her even knowing I have her in the palm of my hand safe and sound, in the way you want to protect her." Itachi glared at him. Though, Itachi knew the truth behind the words he said. Saya can only be safe with him, even if he wants to be the one to protect the delicate girl in the past who turned into a strong woman now without guidance from him. Madara is the only person who has the strongest bond with her, though only a few knew the kind of relationship they are fated to have, Itachi just doesn't want to believe that he's a pawn in this stupid game of his. Madara walked away from Itachi. Not bothering to explain further what is sure to come in a just a few months.

Sweat cascade down Saya's pale face. Her breathing labor, her chest straining in the black tight mesh mid-drift she was wearing. Within in ten minutes of training, with Pein nonetheless, Saya was ready to pass out just from the heat alone. 'No! Pay attention to Pein not the heat.'

"Do you want train or not. You have yet to give me a single scratch yet I have probably damaged most of your internal organs at this moment. Fight Harder!" Saya glared at Pein. She unsheathes her sword and ran directly towards Pein. Her sword clashed with Pein hand, as Saya tried to put all her charka into her sword for that one attack. Risky as it was, Saya was able to give Pein a cut below his left eye, from her charka infused sword clashing with him. Saya grinned at Pein, as she watched his blood fall freely down his cheek.

"Pein-Sama…" Saya and Pein turned around. Behind them stood Konan, her face holding no emotion on the matter that at hand. "The Kyuubi is on the move, and is heading here." Saya eyes widen. 'Naruto…'

"Go and sent Itachi and Kisame to get the Kyuubi."Konan disappeared and Pein turned back to Saya. Saya's brown eyes were glassy, as if tears were threatening to fall. Pein smirked, and grabbed Saya arm and wrapped an arm around her waist, forcibly pinning her against him. Saya struggled against him but her lithe body was no match to his.

"No! Let me go!" Saya struggled against the hold that Pein had of her. Pein grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You know… your body is beautiful. So perfect…"Pein said slowly. Saya's eyes widen, knowing what's to come. Pein smirked, at the sight of the young women fear of him, he felt… powerful. Pein grabbed her arm and pinned it against her back, and forcibly pinning her to the ground. "So tell me, you still have ties to that weak village of yours?" He trailed his fingers across her stomach, sending shivers and fears to Saya's young body. "Then I'm just going have to break that tie you have." A kunai flash across Saya's eyes and the scent of blood became intimate to her nose. "I'll break those ties… I'll break you!" Pein placed his kunai on the top of her mesh shirt, giving it a slight tear.

"PEIN!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lexii: Well, I did make label this story as an M.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Saya.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"PEIN!" A dark yet deep voice yelled. Pein glared at the figure that appeared before them. "Let her go NOW!" Pein didn't listen; instead he cut Saya's shoulder to prove a point. Pein couldn't watch Saya's painful cry, as he was thrown to the other side of the training grounds, being pinned by Tobi. Tobi released a growl and whispered to Pein.

"She's mine…" Tobi growled at him. Pein didn't respond, Tobi released Pein and sighed. His back towards Saya and has yet to fully acknowledge her.

"Tobi- kun…" Saya sat up clenching her newly made wound, and stared at the mask figure who holding down the man who hurt her. 'Tobi-kun… he's here…' A smile was placed on her lips, as one small tear fell down her face.

"You're really here…" was all she said before she passed out.

"Hn. Reckless as ever I see." Madara said as he picked up the unconscious women and started walking towards the hideout. "Looks like everything is going to be reveal a little earlier." He smirked.

_"I'm not standing for this! Dispatch a team to search for clues on her whereabouts!" Anbu disappeared from Tsunade's sight. Tsunade sighed and turned to face the window. 'How could this have happen?' Knocks on her office door, pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in."_

_"Tsunade-sama. We have a request." Tsunade turned her chair and was faced with two specific people. She sighed, knowing this was going to happen._

_"Sent us to find her." The blond headed ninja said. Tsunade lean over her desk and was face to face with Naruto._

_"No. That's my final answer as well." _

_"Tsunade!"_

_"No. We don't have any leads to track Saya at this point. We don't even think she was kidnapped at this point… she probably left with him…" Naruto growled at Tsunade as Sakura grabbed Naruto from attacking her._

_"Saya is not like that! If she did leave with Sasuke, then why now?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed. _

_"I don't know why…" _

Naruto and Sakura were currently searching for the young women. Having a whole group from Konoha help and search for Saya was trouble enough for the Hokage, but Sakura and Naruto were both determine to find her just like they were for Sasuke. Though, Tsunade thought that the only reason they want to find her was because she could lead them to Sasuke that was until a few others from Konoha's rookie nine persuade Tsunade to allow them to search for her. Tsunade sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Tsunade- Sama!" Shizune called out. Shizune ran into the room a file of papers in her arms.

"Shizune, what is it?"

"We discovered something about Saya in her file, as well as her mother's. This is important." Tsunade read the papers. Her honey brown eyes widen in realization.

"Saya… is-"

Saya was starting to wake up. Her brown eyes slightly opened only to register a blurry world around her.

"Are you okay, Saya-chan?" Saya rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness.

"Hn. Hai…" When her eyesight returned to normal, she faced her speaker. She was beyond speechless. Her body was torn from doing three things to him: Hug him, slap him, or just plainly cry for him. She ended up doing all three. Saya jumped off her bed she was on, her face red from anger but her eyes glazed in joy. Her hand met with Tobi's cheek, a loud slap sound echoed off the walls of the room. Madara was shocked at Saya's unexpected action. As he looked to Saya, all he could see was tears were streaking down her flushed face. Before Madara could even say a word to the woman in front of him, he was tackled by her. Tears streaming down her face holding on to him like her life depended on it. Madara held the woman in his arms.

"Saya-"

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment to see you." She murmured in his neck. Madara sighed at her. Slowly and gently he pried her arms off his neck. Saya looked at him, her eyes red and puffy and her pink lips forming a small pout. Madara couldn't think of anything more seductive then those pink lips of hers. Ohhh how much he can't wait to see her beg with infamous pout of hers… underneath him. Madara was snapped back into reality by her.

"Ne Tobi-kun…"

"Why did you come here?" He said sternly. There's no more wasting time, Madara needed to know her reason for losing purposely to gain entrance into the Akatsuki, and he needs to know now. Madara gently pried Saya's arms off of his neck. Saya sighed, but a small smile played her face.

"To find you…" She said lowly. Her smile fell when she saw the look in his eye. Madara wasn't happy. "What wrong with that? I can't be with my best friend…"

"You're not a child anymore… why keep depending on me? I told you that night, don't follow me." He said sternly. Saya got off of Madara's lap and turned to him, an intense glare being given to him.

"You arrogant Bastard! Do you really think I was going to let you leave without a rational answer on why you were leaving! An answer like 'I'm protecting you' is not rational. You didn't give me any clue about why you joined… you just left…" Saya avoided eye contact with him. "Gomen… I'm leaving now…" Saya walked away towards the door. As she opened the door, it was slam shut again.

"Why must you always need an answer for everything? Can't you just settle with the answer you were given?" Madara said in her ear. A chill invaded the core of her bones. "Why must you always be so annoying?" Madara nuzzled her hair, his hand that wasn't holding the door shut, slowly gripped her hip. Saya tensed in his grasp, having a deep chuckle emit from his throat.

"Tobi, What are you doing?" She said her voice shaky. Never has Tobi, done something such as this to her. Suddenly, he pressed his body up against hers.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…" Madara yanked her away from the door and threw her onto his bed. He climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his body. Madara lowered his head to Saya's ear. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" He said darkly in her ear, his hand running up the side of her hip. In one motion of his hand, Saya's shirt was ripped into shreds, leaving her in her mesh bra. Tears formed in her eyes, but she forced them down. Madara kissed her neck, going lower and lower. "Mine…" As he looked up to see Saya's face, everything in that moment stopped. Saya's eyes were closed tightly; small drops of tears were staining her cheeks… all because of him.

Saya felt the weight on top of her, disappear. She opened her eyes to see Tobi, exit his room, leaving her in his room. Saya grasp the blankets and cover her half- naked body, the tears she had tried to hide fell freely. Never had she felt so much fear… and to believe that this fear was cause by the very person she loves…

"Why…" She whispered into the shadows. Once again the very moon that she once loved, has become stain in red, but this time… it wasn't by her family's blood… it was by her own.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lexii: Well this chapter made a surpised twist while I was writing it, but it turned out really good. :)**_

_********__Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Saya._

_********__ENJOY! :D_

_**One Chance**_

Bruises litter her wrists, as well as a hickey on her collarbone from Madara's assault. Saya looked at herself in the mirror. The tears that had fallen made her usual brown eyes bloodshot. The blanket she had wrapped around her chest served as the only proof to what has happen. Saya bowed her head. She could have fought him…but didn't. Saya sat on the bathroom floor, holding her knees to her chest. In the ten years, since the massacre never had someone invoke these feelings of fear and powerlessness in her. Saya touched the markings on her wrist.

"Why?" She repeated to herself. A question that can only be answer by him.

The cool night air was more eerie. Itachi could tell something was wrong. It was weird for the hideout to be quiet. Usually Hidan and Kakazu would be fighting or Deidera and Tobi would be at each other's throats. He knew something was wrong when he walked through the corridors and Saya has yet pounced on him…

Itachi stood in front of his cousin's door, without knocking he walked in. A kunai came flying at his direction, he dodge it and watch as it planted itself in the wall behind him. Itachi looked to the person who through it, only to be greeted to a sad sight himself. On her bed sat the young women that he was looking for. Her widen bloodshot eyes, had tears falling like a stream, as she clenched the blanket to her still half naked form. Kunais laid on her bed like it was the only thing that can protect her. Itachi's dark eyes fell on the women.

"Gomen… I-I didn't mean… to do that…"

"Saya… what happen?" Saya turned away from him, holding the blanket to her even tighter than before. Itachi took a step forward, only to have her flinch at him coming closer. Seeing this, Itachi took slow steps to her. When he finally made it to her bed, he sat on the edge not too far and not too close to the terrified women. He sighed.

"What happen?" He asked again. Silence engulfs the room. Soon, quiet sobs could be heard from the women. "Saya?" The second he said her name, Saya laid her head on Itachi's lap, sobbing. Itachi stroked her hair, that's when he saw it, the hickey on her neck. He now knew what happen…

"Tobi did this didn't he?" He said. From the grip she had on his pants he was right.

"We were talking… and I yelled at him… then…" Itachi sighed. He sat there holding her, letting her cry until she couldn't cry no more. Exhausted from all the crying, the brown-hair women passed out. Itachi sighed and tucked the young Uchiha into bed. In the outside, he kept an emotionless façade, but inside he wanted to rip Uchiha Madara's head off, one would think otherwise. Time for a talk…

Grey clouds cover the overhead of the hideout. Slowly the soft plops of rain became a downpour. Madara sat on the ledge of the roof, twirling a kunai on his middle finger. A shadow figure appeared behind him. Madara glared at the person, Sharingan met Sharingan.

"What do you want now, Itachi?" Itachi didn't answer him.

"Well?" Madara fully turned to him, only to see a kunai being pointed to him. Madara raise a brow.

"You know I don't care about you and Saya's relationship, I told you if you harm her I will come after you." His voice was stern enough to strike fear into ANBU's heart. Madara didn't flinched at the threat. Instead he chuckled darkly, finding amusement in the matter.

"She's learning her place. Now leave Itachi, there's no point in trying to kill me." Madara turned around, Itachi threw the kunai at him but it just passed though him. Madara turned back to him, glaring at him.

"You knew better then to do that."

"Now you know I'm serious. Consider that a warning for not believing my word." Itachi walked away from the elder. Madara just stared at him. He COULD have killed him… actually he WOULD have killed him but he choose not to. Itachi is too valuable to kill…well for now and he still had a duty to do, so until his duty is done that's when he'll be happy to kill him.

A week has passed since Saya has come out of her room. No one has enter or exited from there either. Itachi ignored the Elder since there rooftop meeting, and left the young Uchiha to confine herself in her room. Tension rose in the hideout between the two, both dying to shed the blood of the other…but can't due to specific consequences if either was to die. So instead they roam the hallways and glare at each other if they met.

Madara stood outside of Saya's room. Under the crack of the door a small light was emitting, considering how it pass midnight he figure she would be asleep, but instead found out she awake as well. He figured this would be the best time to speak to her. Slowly, he opened the door. Nothing was what he saw… just mess of sheets, a small candle light on the desk lighting up most of the room. Madara walked in, only to see the bathroom door being light up as well.

'What is she doing?'

Though the crack in the door, he heard her slow breathing patterns and clank of a weapon hitting the floor. Madara opened the door, only to see she was looking at the water in the sink. She in nothing more than her mesh bra and shorts, her brown hair tied into a ponytail. He saw the bruises that he has caused her litter her wrist, crossing in different patterns. Madara walked behind her, causing his reflection to appear in the water. A gasp escapes her lips as she sees the reflection, before she could turn to face him; the black hair man wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her in place.

He heard a sob escape from her. "Why… why are you here?" She said her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He didn't answer, instead Madara kiss her neck, earning a slight flinch from the woman in his arms.

"Shhh." He said his hands on her waist pulled her closer to him.

"I'm here for you…" Saya stared at his reflection in the water, not responding to him. It was now or never for Uchiha Madara. He had to tell Saya the truth… of their true relationship.

"Tobi-" Madara placed his hand on her mouth and shook his head to her.

"Not Tobi… Madara…" Saya's eyes widen at the name. Shock froze her features. His grip on her waist loosens a little allowing her to turn in his arm.

Saya cupped one of his cheeks. "Madara…" He nodded. A frown crossed her face, as her eyes widen in anger. The hand on his cheek pulls back only to meet his cheek again in a forceful slap. While Madara was recovering from Saya's impact, the women reach for her fallen kunai on the ground. Madara stared at the women in front of him, holding the weapon in her hand. Madara glared at her.

"You don't have a chance…" He said harshly. Saya looked away from him, angered she tried to impale the kunai into him. Madara grab her wrist and held it above her head. "I said you didn't have a chance." With a flick of his wrist, a small scream was released from her as he bended her wrist back, making the kunai fall to the ground. Madara released her, letting fall on the ground clutching her newly wounded hand. Madara 'Hmph' at her.

"Uchiha Madara… founder of the Uchiha Clan…" She said slowly. He stared at her. "Why… why did you lie to me? Why did you hurt me?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes staring deeply into his red ones. Madara bend down to her level, lifting her chin to look at him.

"It's because…" He leaned down his lips almost touching hers. "You're my wife…" Saya's eyes widen, as he closed the space between them. 'Wife...' She thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lexii: Ok. This chapter went through a lot changes and I think some things don't make sense. So I will apologize in advance for that and I will also apologize for the late update as well. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Saya.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**One chance**_

The tension in the air, was suffocating. Neither, Saya or Madara spoke a word after Madara told Saya that she was his wife. The brown-haired woman was confused on the whole matter. Saya looked at Madara and sighed. She needed answers about this whole ordeal, and he was only person she can ask at this moment.

"Explain…"She crossed her arms against her chest, her voice was stern. Madara looked at her and sighed.

"It was a few years after the attack of the Nine-tailed fox… and the start of the Uchiha clan's Coup d'état on Konoha. You were just small part of this plan." Saya eyes widen.

"_Why must she start then, Fugaku? She's still so young." Yashiro Uchiha asked, following the other male to Konoha's police station._

"_The younger she starts her training, the faster she can become an ANBU. We need her to help with the plan." Fugaku said. "I will have Itachi to train her._

"_Brother, this is your niece were talking. You know I don't want her in the affairs of the clan."_

"_Yashiro! It not in the matter of what you want but what the clan needs. Saya will train with Itachi in a year's time and she will contribute to help the clan." Yashiro sadly couldn't disobey Fugaku, and agree to the terms that he had set for his young daughter. _

_It was cold winter night, Yashiro had just put the two year old to sleep, and his wife was already in bed. The elder Uchiha sat on the couch, his mind pondering over Fugaku's direct orders on Saya's training. Yashiro sighed and threw his head back against the couch. A sudden cry rang though the house. Yashiro sighed and walked upstairs to the child's room. When he walked in a dark figure loomed over the crib, where Saya slept in. Her cries grew louder, the more the figure moved above her. Yashiro, pulled a kunai from his pouch, living as ninja with a child and a wife led him to become more protective of his family._

"_Who are you?"He said. The figure turned to him, Sharingan met Sharingan. The baby's cries grew louder as she felt the tension between the two. _

"_Looks just like her mother. Though she's a bit loud don't you think?" The figure asked._

"_What do you want?" The figure disappears and appeared behind Yashiro._

"_It's a pity don't you think? Your only child to part of the Coup D'état when you don't want her to be." _

"_How do you know of the Coup D'état?" The figure disappeared and return to the baby's crib. The figure picked up still crying Saya and held her against his chest. Her cries lessen to soft sobs. Yashiro watched. "I'll ask again what do you want." _

"_Ah. It the matter of what you want and what I need." He stroked the child's head, a small giggle released from her small lips. "Lower your weapon, Yashiro. I didn't come here to fight but to merely talk." A dark chuckled released from him. Yashiro lower his kunai, placing it on the hook of his belt. _

"_What is it that you need?" Yashiro asked._

"_A wife…" He said. Yashiro glared at him. _

"_And you're choosing my daughter to be your wife?" _

"_For your want" Yashiro thought for minute._

"_And what do you believe my want is?" A chuckled came from the man, finding this conversation amusement._

"_You want to keep your daughter from your brother's plan. Am I correct?"_

"_Yes…" Yashiro crossed his arms. "So, keep her from my brother… you'll take her as your wife…"_

"_More or less. So your answer?" _

"_Why did you choose my daughter of all people?" _

"_I asked for an answer not another question." He sighed. "Your wife is taken, so why not your daughter, she already looks like her mother, in a year's time I bet she act just like her as well." Yashiro sigh, his dark brown eyes looked toward the girl in the stranger arms than back to his red eyes._

"_If I refuse?"_

"_You don't really have a say in this matter. Even if you don't take the offer, I will take her as my wife but she'll be in the hands of your brother. I win either way." The stranger said harshly._

_Yashiro glared at the man. He really didn't have a choice in the matter. Saya would either be part of the Coup d'état or a regular Konoha ninja by his choice but it was the price that didn't approve of. Is it worth taking his daughter's freedom of choice of marriage for the freedom of being a ninja? Yashiro sighed._

"_I-I'll take the offer…"Yashiro said sadly. The man placed the sleeping girl back in her crib and headed towards the window. "Wait!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Your name?" A chuckle emitted from him_

"_Madara." Yashiro eyes widen at the name but before he could say anything, Madara left, leaving no traces of him behind. Yashiro rushed back to the crib, checking the child for any marks left by the man. There was nothing that marked the child._

Saya shook her head when Madara was finished. "…Madara…"Saya looked at him in the eye. "Tell me this is a lie… please…" Madara stood up from his spot and walked towards her. Madara lower his gaze to her eyes, ones that were avoiding him. He grabbed her chin and forced her look at him.

"It's the truth." Madara said. A growl released from her lips, as she slap his hand away from her face. Anger mixed in with her features.

"Don't touch me." Madara was interested in this new side of her. Time to play…

"Or you'll what?" He said darkly. Madara grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Hurt me. Fight me. What will you do?" Saya growled, and pushed him with her might. He loosens his grip on her arm, having both arms free allowed her to push him on the floor, her body on top of his. Madara stared at her, no emotions lay in his eye. "Seduced me…" A smirked played his lips, seeing the kunai that she hid from his sight was placed at his throat. "Admit it. You don't have the strength to fight me nor the will power. So tell me what will you do?" Madara taunted her. Anger swirled in her brown eyes.

"You… SON OF A BITCH!" Saya landed a punch to the elder's jaw sending his head to face the other way. The punch could have broken most people's jaws, but Madara was unfazed from the impact. Madara looked at the women before him. Mixed emotions swirled in her brown eyes until they avoided his contact. The women got off of him and walked to the window. Madara watched as she looked outside. "Get out…" She said quietly.

"Whether you like it or not, we will speak of this again. I have only one request though." Saya looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Avoid Itachi until I say so." Saya fully faced him again.

"You have no right to tell me to avoid my only family. You don't own me!"

"Sorry to tell you this now Princess, but I do own you." He said Sharingan eye piercing hers. Madara appeared behind her, holding her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Everything about you is mine and mine alone." Madara kissed her neck. As quickly as he appeared behind her, he returned back to the door. The women stood in the same spot, visibly tense from his actions. He loved how he gets such reactions from her.

"Get out. Now!" She yelled. Madara turned and walked away, not once looking back at her. Once the door closed, Saya fell to her knees.

'He's not the same person…' Her mind said.

'That's not Tobi… He's a monster. A cruel lying monster, you have to run…' Saya closed her eyes, her mind fighting with her body. She drew her legs closer to her chest.

"Not Tobi… Monster…" She said lowly. Her eyes closed tighter.

'Run…' Her body tense at the word. 'Run.' Her brown eyes slightly open.

'RUN!' The word echoed loudly in her mind.

Madara stood outside Saya's door, a heavy sigh released from his parted lips. Madara knew telling Saya to stay away from Itachi was like throwing oil in a fire. He knew she was going to blow up but listening to her labored breaths inside her room, made him think. Did he take it too far? The shuffling in the room puts his thoughts to ease. 'At least she not crying.' The shuffling in the room stopped and everything became quiet. Madara raised an eyebrow at sudden quietness in the room. When the noise level in the room stayed the same that's when he knew something was wrong. Madara opened the door, only to see all her weapons and herself gone and the window wide open. A angry growl escaped from Madara's lips.

"That women..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexii: Merry Christmas! Yes, I know extremely late update. D: But I have now given you your Christmas present. :D Please review, feedback is better for the writer. :)**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. I wish I did though. **** I do own Saya. **

**Enjoy!**

_**One Chance**_

Madara looked out the open window in Saya's room. His dark and brooding charka swirled around him.

"That woman…" Madara turned his heel and stormed out of Saya's room. She defied him… went against his orders… Madara knew how she'll react to the truth, but inside he actually hoped that she wouldn't do what her mother did all those years ago.

"_No!" A woman with long brown hair and deep blue eyes took long strides into the deep forest. Trying to lose the man following close behind her. "I decline that offer too many times, and you know I won't change my mind." She stopped and turned around just as quickly to the man behind her. "So go home, Madara." She said sternly. Madara only chuckled at the women._

"_And as you already know, I'm not taking 'no' for answer my dear sweet Chise. So choose my dear, either come with me or lose those you love." Madara said. Cruelty was laced within those words._

"_So you would go as far, as killing your own family members just for the sake of making me your wife?" Madara's Sharingan eyes narrowed. "You sick bastard…" She said lowly. Madara only smirked. _

"_Such a foul mouth you have. How about using that mouth of yours for something else?" Madara smirked at his comment. Chise threw a shuriken at him only for it to pass though him. Chise growled._

"_You don't order me around…"She said sternly, a kunai pointed straight at him. Madara snickered but just as quickly as that snicker came it was gone replaced by a scowl. _

"_I'm giving you a month to make up your mind. If you still refuse by then expect to see blood on your hands." Madara disappeared leaving Chise by herself in the forest. Chise released a sigh and walked back to Konoha, pondering if she should tell her boyfriend about the man who is willing to steal her from him._

_Madara didn't have to wait long. The month passed by quickly, and he couldn't wait to take the women with him. _

"_I won't change my answer." She said sternly facing the Elder Uchiha head on. Madara raised his brow at the women._

"_Are you testing my patience?" Madara then notice something about her attire. They were looser then her original and she kept more of distance from him. He tsk'ed at her and activated his Sharingan. A scowl crossed his lips. Chise felt uncomfortable in his presence, she knew taking this risk in her state was bad, but there wasn't much she can do unless she wanted to put people in harm's way. Chise looked away from the man. "So you tell me, did state your condition to that guy of yours?" Chise looked up at him with wide eyes. _

'_How did he know?' Chise's eyes widen slightly but narrowed down. "You have no business in asking those questions. Now if we are finished here, I need to finish training."_

"_Training in your condition? Risky…" Madara turned and walked away. Chise sighed. In the corner of his eye, he saw her content. "Don't be relaxed just yet, Chise. I know when I have stop; don't think that being pregnant is a good thing at the moment. I think of this more as a… opportunity…" A gasp escaped from her lips. "Have fun my dear, I wish you luck on your pregnancy." _

The only good Madara got from Chise was Saya herself. If Chise never went against him_,_ Saya would have never been born in the first place. Madara shook his head. Then again, he wouldn't have to be dealing with the nonsense Saya puts up.

'She can't put up this act forever.'

* * *

Saya sat against a large tree. A sigh left her lips. She knew going against Madara was a risky chance, but at the moment she doesn't want to deal with the man. She needed time… Even if she was his wife, it wasn't like she agreed to it. Then again, one side of her wanted to agree to it. All she wanted to know was what were his true intentions with her? There was still so much that she didn't know so much that didn't make sense. All she truly wants are answers but nobody would give her any. Saya laid back and closed her eyes.

"Do you expect to get answers by leaving?" Her eyes opened, only to see the man she was told to avoid by Madara.

"What other way could I get the answers I need?" She said lowly. Itachi looked at her. Saya didn't look at him, instead she avoid all forms of acknowledgement to him. Itachi sat next to her, as the girl turned her body away from him.

"Do you really want to know?" He said concern was in his voice. "The truth isn't what you really believe it to be…" Saya turned her head to her elder cousin. She could tell he didn't want her know anything about the clan, but the question was why? Saya sat up and looked to her cousin, wanting to listen to the words he was going to say. "Do you want to know?" She nodded. He sighed. Itachi talked of the night he met Madara all the way up to the night of the Massacre, Itachi talked calmly even though Saya could sense the uneasy feeling of him talking of that night. When Itachi was finish, silence engulfs both of them. Saya looked down piecing every word both Itachi and Madara had said to her. She looked at Itachi with solemn eyes, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Thank you…" She said. Itachi looked to her confused. "For everything… everything you did, the things you have been carrying on your shoulders had be a burden on you. So let me say one thing…" Saya turned to Itachi tears falling in a steady stream but it wasn't her tears she was sheading… it was his. "Let me carry some of that burden… you suffer so much for me and Sasuke… and I know it's killing you. So please let me carry it for you." Itachi closed his eyes, and sighed and shook his head to the girl.

"No." He said sternly. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I'm sorry but it not yours to carry. I carry out those orders to protect you both." He cupped her cheek, and brushed some of the tears away. "I know you want to protect me, but the reality of all this is that you shouldn't. Madara is the only one whose side you should be at now. Not mine." He gave her a smile, one of true happiness and gave her peck on the cheek. "Go home, he's waiting for you." Itachi rose and started to walk away, but before he disappear he utter two words to her. "Protect Sasuke…" Saya sat in the cold, thinking of those words, never moving and finally slept in the cold.

When Saya woke up, she wasn't in the forest like she was last night. Instead she was in her room in the Akatsuki hideout. How she got there; she didn't know. She sat up and looked around. Her clothes from last night were still intact, nothing in her room changed. Lying back down in her bed, she thought about the words Itachi told her about Madara and the clan. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Madara…"

* * *

Madara stood in front of the window of his office. A cold breeze came from the window and blew papers around his office. Madara looked at the clouds seeing how dark they are becoming. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"So, it's begun." He smiled cruelly. "It doesn't matter; I just need one of you to come back…" He turned from the window and sat in his chair. "Now, just one more person to deal with…" His eyes turned to the door that was slowly opening. Madara's eyes widen slightly. There in front of him, was Saya bowing to him, something that was out of character for her.

Saya bit her lip as she stood in front of Madara. In her room, she pondered over everything, especially over her feelings for the man. She knew she loved him, and that explain the reason why she didn't fought back while he assaulted her… but then again there was that small part of her that hated him and she didn't know why. Now here she is, in his office, doing the very thing she promised herself she wouldn't do from a young age…

"Saya…" Madara stared at her as she bowed to him.

"I agree…" She said lowly, her head still bowed down to him. Madara stared at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Saya bit her lip harder, as she battled with her pride. 'The one thing I will never do…' She closed her eyes tightly as she said the last words. "To become your wife…" Saya heard footsteps walk towards her.

He stood in front of her and raised her to a standing position. Brown eyes stared into coal black ones. "It wasn't like you had a choice in the matter. You were going to my wife weather you like it or not." Saya narrowed her eyes and turned away. Her hands fisted into balls, as her nails bit into the palm of her hand.

Madara watched her as she fisted her hands in anger and sighed, walking back to sit in his chair and motion for her to come closer. Saya took a few steps forward and looked at Madara. "You're not just here to state you're 'Willing' agreement to our marriage, so what's your true purpose?"

**"**I have no other purpose expect to be on your side." She said. Madara rested his cheek on his hand. Madara looked up into her brown eyes.

"For what purpose?" He said sternly. Saya turned her head slightly to the side avoiding his gaze.

"Do I have to have a purpose?"

"Don't play with me, Saya! I know you wouldn't just come in here without something from me. You're too prideful for your own good." Madara shouted at Saya. Saya flinched slightly at the loudness in the office but continued to stand her ground, but before she could utter another word, Zestu appeared behind Madara. Madara sighed at the interruption. "What is it Zestu?" The black and white plant man whispered in to his ear. Madara nodded as he finished and looked directly to Saya. Saya stared up into his Sharingan eyes. "Come with me. We will finish this conversation later." Without any fight Saya followed, but knew something was wrong.

* * *

Dark clouds cover the area they were in and rain pounded the pavement harshly. Madara followed Zestu to the Uchiha Hideout. The place was highly damaged from a strong force; even the forest that surrounded the area was destroyed. Saya followed closely behind him, no word left her mouth, and Madara was grateful for that. They both walked to the top of the mountain where the hideout laid.

"Where are they?" Zestu pointed up to the top of the roof, which has been blown off.

"Who are 'they'?" Saya said emphasizing on the last word. Madara sighed.

"You will see." Madara disappeared and appeared on top of the roof, finding the two people he was looking for. "Like I said I only need one of you alive." Madara heard light footsteps running towards him. He sighed knowing the chaos that was to come.

As Saya came closer to Madara, a feeling of dread overcame her. That when she saw it. Two bodies, laying side by side each other, both she could clearly recognize. The women slowly walked to the bodies and couched against the eldest side.

"Itachi…" The man lay frozen on the ground. His body temperature below a normal human's and his breathing cease to exist. Saya's breath got caught in her throat as she looked at the dead man before. Madara stood behind her, not knowing whether she was going to break down or not. To his surprise, Saya didn't cry or scream instead she kiss his forehead and moved to Sasuke who was breathing heavily. Saya activated her medical ninjustu and started to heal the younger Uchiha. No tears shed from her eyes, only determination grew. Madara motioned for Zestu to take Itachi body back to the hideout. Zestu did as he was told and left them alone with Sasuke's body. Silenced rained over them until Saya broke it.

"You told me to speak of my purpose for agreeing to marry you. Right?" He nodded. "Then I know my answer. Itachi told me to do something, when he found me in the forest. He told me to Protect Sasuke… and now I know why. So my exchange for our agreement to the marriage is protecting Sasuke for my sake… from you." Saya looked up at him. Madara scowled.

"So he did get to you."

"He told me everything about you and the clan. He knew he was pawn to your game and figured that Sasuke was going to be as well." Madara stood quiet as Saya continued to speak. "But he also told me to stay by your side… so I guess your intentions for us, is for the better…" She said lowly turning her head away from him. Madara grinned slightly.

"You say my intentions are for the better? Your words or Itachi's?"

"Mine…" Madara smirked at the women.

"Then this new world will be one of an Illusion for you." He said as he kneeled beside Saya.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lexii: So I guess I got my first flame. *Shrugs* Well I honestly don't even know if it is a flame so; back to the story, I really enjoyed this chapter, a lot of emotions show themselves. BTW Thanks to those how actually reviewed, I'm glad people really enjoy this story. :D So please continue reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did the entire Uchiha clan would be alive. Only Saya is mine.**_

_**Enjoy :3 **_

**One Chance**

Saya sat against the windowsill, holding her knees to her chest. She stared out the window, watching the dark clouds pass by the hideout as the day went by. She sighed deeply and looked to the person lying on her bed. His breathing was steady but low, but it was expected because of his comatose state. It has been only three days, since Sasuke's and Itachi's battle, and there were still no signs that Sasuke was going to wake up. Of course, this worried the women, but there wasn't much she could do especially since Madara banned her from being anywhere near the Uchiha until he has a talk with him. She closed her eyes in fury. _'That asshole, what does he expect? Does he expect Sasuke to wake up and throw questions at him in that state?'_ A knock on the door, pulled Saya from her thoughts.

"Come in." Saya said lowly. Kisame walked in and closed the door behind him. "What is it, Kisame?" The blue skin man looked at Saya then to Sasuke who lay on the bed unmoving.

"Boss wants you." He said. Saya sighed and got up from her seat.

"Do you know why he wants me?" He just shook his head and looked to Sasuke's body. Saya caught his staring and chuckled lightly. "I didn't know the Seven Swordsmen of the mist had feelings?" Kisame looked to the smiling Uchiha and turned away from her.

"Just go and see the boss." Saya continued to chuckle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine." She said and she left the room in a hurry, leaving Kisame in the room.

* * *

Saya knock on the door to Madara's office. The young Uchiha waited on the other side of the door, before a low 'Come in' was said. Sitting on desk was Madara and behind him Pein sat in his seat.

Saya's brown eyes narrowed at Pein's appearance. "Haven't, seen you in a while, Pein." She crossed her arms. Pein sighed at the women.

"Don't bother with him, Saya." Saya shifted her eyes to Madara.

"Why did you call me?"

"For two reasons actually. First, concerning Sasuke and his condition." Saya sighed and walked up to the man slowly.

"The physical part of his body has already healed. As for the mental part, he's still in a coma. Though, he's only in this coma because of the excess use of his charka and body. He should be out of it in a few days." Saya explained. She looked into Madara's eyes. "So what's the other reason?"

"Concerning him." Madara threw a picture at Saya. She caught between her fingers. She looked at the picture, knowing who it was. She didn't show any emotions to either of the men in front of her.

"What about him?" She said in a monotonous voice, throwing the picture back at him.

"We want information on the boy." Saya's eyes widen for a small fraction. "Something, that can give us the upper hand in the next battle."

"Battle? What are you planning?"

"An attack on Konoha." Madara said plainly.

"What do you mean an attack on Konoha?" Saya said in a furious tone. Pein stood up and walked towards Saya.

"Exactly, what we said. We plan to destroy that little village, and rip the Kyuubi out of the blonde kid. Now, Saya all you have to do to help us with this plan is give us some info on that kid." Saya glared at Pein as he said this. Madara sat quietly on the desk watching as Saya and Pein glared at each other. As the two glared at each other, Madara caught the frustration in Saya's eyes. Even if she hasn't mention it to him or anyone, Madara could tell she was regretting her decision of agreeing to stay by his side and it was because she still had bonds tied to the worthless village of hers. While Madara was in deep thought, he didn't see that Saya drew a kunai and had it to Pein throat, but before Saya could utter a word to Pein, a knock on the door came and Saya put her kunai away.

"Come in." Pein said and turned his attention to the person on the other side of the door. Kisame walked in the room.

"Sasuke has awoken." Saya eyes widen, but before she could leave the room. Madara's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saya glared the man.

"As nurse, I have a duty to heal and check my patients. Sasuke is one of my patients."

"I told you when Sasuke wakes up he is to speak to me and not know of your presence." Madara said getting of the desk and started walking in her direction. "Now stay in here." Madara said closing the door on Saya face, and walking in the direction of Saya's own bedroom.

* * *

"You won. But you've sustained quite a bit of damage as well. So try not to force yourself up." Madara walked into the room where a very tried and wounded Sasuke sat on the bed. He watched intently, as Madara walked out of the shadows. Sasuke looked away at the man, whether he tries kill him or not, it not like he could do anything in his state. "I brought you here in order to talk to you…" Sasuke didn't look at Madara. "Hmmm. Not interested I see… Maybe you'll listen if it involves Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke cold- nearly dead eyes narrowed at Madara. "Ahhh. So that got your attention." Madara started to remove his mask. "Just like you, I'm a survivor of the Uchiha Clan… but only I know the truth." Just when Sasuke looked into Madara's Sharingan, his own activated, releasing Amaterasu on him. It attacked him, but didn't kill him. Sasuke looked at the uninjured man that reappeared from the shadows of the black flames. "Seems like Itachi got to you as well." Before Sasuke could ask what he was talking about, the door opened to show a woman in a short kimono and her eyes covered by a mask, carrying a tray of new bandages.

"Uchiha-Sama…" Angered Madara walked out the room and allowed the woman into the room, but before he left entirely, he whispered into the woman's ear.

"My room, after you're done." A shiver crawled, up her spine. When Madara left the room, Saya smiled at Sasuke and walked to him. She sat on the bed and push him into the bed, one hand on his chest the other on top of his head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked confused, looking into her eyes. Something familiar sparkled in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Forgive me Sasuke." She said and she press two pressure points on his body, knocking him out. Saya removed her mask when she knew Sasuke was dead sleep again. "But, I'm sparring you this pain." Just like she came to do, she removed Sasuke's bandages and put fresh ones on him. Saya hovered over Sasuke's body, looking at his features. Brushing away, some of his bangs from his face, she spoke to him in a timid tone. "You changed so much… Now I understand what Itachi meant that time." The young Uchiha turned and walked out of the room, knowing that in a few minutes, punishment was going to come.

Saya stood on the other side of the door. She sighed deeply and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice said. Saya opened the door and walked in and closed it behind her.

"Madara…" In the dark room, only pair Sharingan eyes shined brightly. Saya looked into them, unfazed. Heavy footsteps walked towards her.

"You didn't listen to me. You defied my orders and stopped me from talking to Sasuke. So explain why?" Madara said as he stood in front of Saya, both of his arms blocking anyway of escaping for her.

"…To spar him the pain…" Madara glared at her.

"Spar him pain? There is no use you know. He will find out." Saya turned away from him.

"I don't care. As long as I can keep him away from you then I know I'm easing Itachi's soul." Madara's eyes glowed brighter. He pulled Saya and threw her onto the bed. Memories swarm Saya's mind. Knowing she couldn't fight him, she turned her head away from him. Madara watched her reactions and sighed when she didn't fight back. He buried his head at the nape of her neck, his breath warming the skin there as he took a breath. "Why do you do this to me? Get me so mad then with a one look make me forget." Saya stood quiet, not knowing whether or not to answer. Madara placed a kiss on her neck, and traced the outline of her body with his left hand, the other hand holding Saya in place. Saya's heart raced against her chest whether it was in anticipation or fear she didn't know. Madara looked up at her face, her eyes were closed but no tears fell when he did this the last time. Madara grabbed her face and kissed her on her lips; it was both forceful but gentle as if he wasn't really trying to hurt her. Unknowingly, Saya accepted it. Madara broke the kiss when Saya accepted it.

Madara put his head, back in between her neck and kiss it again. "Don't fear me…" Saya looked at him, only to see a mess of black hair. She didn't understand his words. But before she could utter any word to him, her body, started to feel heavy and her eyes started to fall closed. All she could see, before sleep took her was Madara's Sharingan spinning and his lips moving slowly and his hand resting on her head.

"Forgive me, but that information is important to create this new world." Madara said as he searched her memories. He watched her face, relaxed, as his hand cupped her cheek. He got off the bed and left the room, and headed towards her room where Sasuke laid.

"Now to finish what I started."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here typing this and making a fic on the first place._**

_**One Chance**_

The high moon light shone itself through the small window into the dark room. The light found its way to the face of a sleeping person in the large bed. One brown eye open to peek around the area, as the light of the moon continued to beam in her eye. With a small groan and quick jerk of her body, Saya sat up on the comfortable bed. The young Uchiha looked around her surroundings. Her eyes narrowed when she realized it wasn't her room. She started to remember what happened the night before.

_Madara put his head, back in between her neck and kissed it again. "Don't fear me…" Saya looked at him, only to see a mess of black hair. She didn't understand his words. But before she could utter any word to him, her body, started to feel heavy and her eyes started to fall closed. All she could see, before sleep took her was Madara's Sharingan spinning and his lips moving slowly and his hand resting on her head. _Suddenly, her vision blurred and her head began to pound when she remembered seeing his Sharingan.

"What the hell did he do?" At that moment, a sudden burst of charka shook her very core. Her eyes widen, to the familiar charka. Despite, her dizzy vision, the young woman rushed over to the large window in the room. Saya didn't stay in the room long enough to think about her next move. Instead, she marched though out the halls, heading towards Madara's office.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the ledge of the roof of the hideout, staring at the full moon above him, not caring if anyone sees him. Madara appeared before him.

"What are you doing?" A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"When I looked at the moon like this, it reminds me of that night. As well, as the memories that I tried to forget. Now that I know the truth of Itachi…" Sasuke closed both of his dark eyes, remembering the night all of this has started. "He was crying the moment he left the village… I thought I imagined it. I didn't realize…" Sasuke's words trailed off, being consumed by the silence. The young Uchiha stood up and walked into the hideout, with Madara following behind.

"So what will you do?" The young Uchiha ignored the elder. Madara continued to follow him, until they got into the hallways of the hideout. Sasuke stopped abruptly.

"What I will do also concerns my team. We will speak of this once I assemble my teammates." Madara tsk at the young male as he walked down the opposite corridor. Instead of heading after him, he walked the opposite way heading to his own room, where a certain female was still at.

* * *

Saya closed the door to Madara's office and started walking down the corridor. Sighing deeply, Saya walked towards the basement were the sealing of the tailed beasts and gathering room was. A heavy thought overcame her.

'Those charkas I felt… It was definitely Naruto's and Pein's.' Saya lend against a wall, closing her eyes. An uneasy feeling washed over her, she held her head in between her hands. She knew something was happening, and she wanted to know what it was. Annoyed and angered, Saya hurried down the corridor, to the basement hoping Madara was there in the least.

* * *

"We, Taka will destroy the Hidden Leaf." The sealing shrine was quiet after the statement Sasuke made. Nobody was surprised about the young Uchiha's declaration.

"I admire your determination Sasuke. But how do you plan to carry out this ambition of yours?" Madara said as he sat on top of the large table. Kisame watch the scene unfolded with a smirk on his face.

"We're going to kill the elders. The others are not our concern."

"Killing them won't be that easy. 'Team Taka', doesn't have enough strength for that.'" Kisame said. A loud 'Tsk' sound came from the other side of the table. A young man with deep violet eyes and white hair began to speak out.

"Kisame- sempai. You shouldn't underestimate us. We still have yet to determine who won the last game of ours." Those deep violet eyes narrowed. "This time… I'm serious!" Jumping on top of the table, the young man, started to swing his own large sword towards Kisame. With quick reflexes, Madara stopped the swinging sword with his bare hand. The young man looked shock at Madara. 'He stopped it with his bare hand…!'

"Sasuke, you have yet to teach your men proper manners." Madara stated to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! Are you stupid?!" A red hair woman yelled at him. Suigetsu turned to her. My objective is his sword, that's the only reason I join up with Sasuke." Everyone stared at Suigetsu until the last member of Taka, a man with orange hair looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what'll you do?" He asked.

"Wakatta… Go for it if you want to Suigetsu. You probably can't beat him yet, anyway." Sasuke said with no emotion at all.

"Oh… Thanks a lot Sasuke. Just wait, I'll treat you to some tasty shark someday." Suigetsu smirked at Kisame. Kisame smirked back at the sharp remark about him. Madara pushed the weapon away and looked back to Sasuke.

"We are already low on manpower, so I'd like to avoid unnecessary fights."

"Hmph. Then you shouldn't be criticizing others."

"As of this point on, Taka will work together with the Akatsuki." Madara stated.

"And what's in it for us?" Sasuke folded his hands and lend against them. His dark eyes staring into Madara's only revealed Sharingan eye.

"We'll give you a Tailed beast." Madara said. Before Sasuke could utter a word, a yelled rang though out the hallway. Madara turned to the door.

"MADARA!" The voice yelled as she slams into the room. Every head turned to the door, where young women in a thigh-high kimono stood. She was red from running or maybe probably anger. Madara stared at her.

"You Bastard! How dare you?! You used your goddamn sharingan to pry answers from me." The women stomped to the man. "You asshole." As Saya continued to yell at Madara, Sasuke stared at Saya. Noticing who she was, and wondering what she was doing here.

Sasuke stood up from the chair he was on. "Saya…" he said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Saya's voice quiet down, as she looked around the room noticing they weren't alone.

Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu looked to Sasuke and the girl in front of them. The same thought ran though their mind. 'Who the Hell is she?'

Sasuke looked at the women in awe. He didn't know whether to stay in his spot or walk up to her and observe her more. He decide to do neither, instead he called the women's name hoping she wasn't who he think she was.

"Saya?" Her name rang though out the room. Saya turned to the voice that called her. Her eyes widen slightly, but started to close shut in attempt to ignore him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the women. "So it is you?" Saya didn't acknowledge him; instead she faced her attention of Madara who was currently fuming. Madara grabbed Saya by the hem of her kimono.

"You defied me again. So tell me what going to stop me from giving you a punishment in front of these people this time?" Saya eyes widen when she was lifted off the ground. She gritted her teeth at the man holding her.

"I don't give a flying crap what you do to me! You used me to kill my friends." Madara turned his head towards Sasuke.

"Forgive this interruption, Sasuke. I have to _'attend'_ certain matters at this moment. Matters that shouldn't be preformed in others." He said, throwing Saya against his shoulders and heading out the door. Saya eyes widen at his last sentence, knowing their wasn't much she could do that would stop him, but before he left Sasuke called to him.

"Let me speak to her." Everyone turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke but not even you suppose to talk to her."

"Madara… Let me speak to her." Sasuke said firmly. Saya watched as both of the last surviving members glared at each other. Madara sighed and walked out, having to given into Sasuke's request.

"Sasuke-kun… who is she?" Karin asked. Suigetsu and Jugo looked to Sasuke, wanting to know the answer. Kisame smirked as Sasuke said his answer.

"…My cousin…"

_**Lexii: I'm sorry for the 4 month delay for One Chance but Chapter 11 is out and I'm already typing Chapter 12. I'm letting you guys know that my prolong delay is to the fact the One Chance may be ending in at least 8 more chapters more or less depending. But if my readers decide that they really enjoy this story, I may make a sequel. Only if I get enough positive feedback from the reviews. So message me your thoughts: Should i continue this story or end it? On another note regents are coming up in less than a week, so that's going to be another reason for any delays that may come.**_

_**Favorite, review and enjoy! :D **_


End file.
